<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visceral by ottosrvnge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313763">Visceral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge'>ottosrvnge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Cullen, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Flashbacks, Heroin, Internal Monologue, M/M, Opium, Overstimulation, Past Drug Addiction, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Jasper Hale, Vampire Sex, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottosrvnge/pseuds/ottosrvnge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW EXPLICIT DRUG USE AND HEROIN GLORIFICATION </p><p>Edward was staring, waiting, anticipating. His face a mirror image to those young opium boys, oh so desperate to see what the fuss was about and willing to do anything for the fun of it. God, Jasper didn't realise how much he missed corrupting those pretty skins and clean lungs. It felt so feral and erotic, to guide the first needle into virgin bloodstreams, to fill those pure lungs to the brim under his careful instruction. Then, under their very first influence, they'd always beg for him- the boys even more than the girls- and he'd always indulge himself in them as well. An exterior euphoria to match the interior.  </p><p>"You've never thought of that before, it was visceral."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen &amp; Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Jasper Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visceral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>disclaimer: heroin is really bad and you shouldn't try it and if you are/have been addicted I wish you the very best luck in getting healthy and happy </p><p>lmao heroin media gives me a strong catharsis and  there are not enough fics about it so I watched two (2) twilight movies again n made my own</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jasper felt his veins swirl and tighten with the warmth, despite his dead skin. He never thought he'd get into heroin again- although it was opium the first time. It was like blood. The warmth, the euphoria, the loss of control. It felt human. Porcelain cracks littered his arm as he removed the needle. Even the pain felt wondrous. He wished it was as rampant as the opium was, that he could duck into any bar and find a backroom filled with enough to spare- the air sweet with the thick fog of it. Now, with the generational shift it had gone out of fashion, reserved only for alley deals and lone, silent highs. It was a miracle it even had an affect on Jasper, he wasn't even aware he still had veins. He supposes it's under the porcelain, hiding sweetly, like his body knew he couldn't give it up for eternity. Opium was still the loveliest thing. Even without the opium girls- and the opium boys. </p><p>"You know, Alice is worried about you." A voice echoed in the room, Jasper hadn't heard him near. He was always so sure about being far, far away from Edward to indulge himself. </p><p>"Leave me be," Jasper turned into himself, not wanting to get his high shaken off. He just wanted to be alone, to enjoy this one simple pleasure. It could hardly hurt him anymore. </p><p>"Your senses are dulled, anything could hurt you." Edward was entirely too serious, Jasper couldn't contain the laugh arising. </p><p>"What's gonna get me here, Edward?" He was still laughing, mostly due to the slow flow from his veins. If Edward would just try it, god knows he wouldn't care about his senses. It felt safe all on it's own. </p><p>"Alright." </p><p>Jasper looked at him, pushing back the thoughts of Edward's physique. It was harder when he was compromised like that. Which thoughts could he even be responding to? </p><p>"I'll try it," Edward moved to sit beside Jasper, nearly knocking over his supplies with the air resistance of the action. He had no idea what he'd almost done, if Jasper had the strength he would've fought him for the sheer risk of ruining the indulgence. </p><p>Edward was staring, waiting, anticipating. His face a mirror image to those young opium boys, oh so desperate to see what the fuss was about and willing to do anything for the fun of it. God, Jasper didn't realise how much he missed corrupting those pretty skins and clean lungs. It felt so feral and erotic, to guide the first needle into virgin bloodstreams, to fill those pure lungs to the brim under his careful instruction. Then, under their very first influence, they'd always beg for him- the boys even more than the girls- and he'd always indulge himself in them as well. An exterior euphoria to match the interior.  </p><p>Edward cleared his throat, reminding Jasper that he hadn't been controlling his thoughts. Fuck, Edward had heard all that, seen his memories. "Sorry." </p><p>"You've never thought of that before," Edward sounded amused, rolling up his sleeve and eyeing the little bags littered across the crate Jasper had been using as a sterile field for the necessities, "It was visceral." </p><p>"It's not opium anymore, my memories aren't a good teacher," Jasper warned, deciding he'd have another hit to give Edward an accurate demonstration. </p><p>Gently grabbing one of the bags and searching for the water bottle he'd lost somewhere along the floor of the warehouse, Jasper couldn't control the flood of memories. A flash of pushing opium deep into a young boy's arm as he pushed even deeper inside the boy. Jasper remembered that one vividly, the boy couldn't have been more than sixteen when he marched into the pub- entirely sure of what he wanted, and who he wanted as soon as he locked eyes with Jasper. It was visceral, Edward had described the feelings perfectly. </p><p>He glanced at Edward, who had taken to pulling his knees to his chest, tightly together and leaving nothing to be seen. Jasper chuckled as he went about his shot, "You give it some water in this and heat it- gently though, it will bite you if you're too rough with it." </p><p>He held the lighter a bit far under the spoon, watching for it to dissolve. "You can't wait too long, if it cools too much it will feel empty. Lucky we can't feel the heat anymore." </p><p>The syringe, an old one Jasper had found in a forgotten leather bag, was what rekindled this desire. Bigger than the ones people used now, more complex. Jasper doubted the results of those tiny needles someone had tried to offer him, how could they absorb all that euphoria into four inches? It seemed useless. </p><p>He used his teeth to pull back the handle, careful not to bite too hard and risk crushing it. Edward wouldn't be gentle with it, Jasper realized, he wasn't aware of how rare it was to find a good opium syringe these days. Jasper would have to do it, give Edward the first high by his own hands. "You have to check how much is in it before you take it, prepare yourself for how long it'll run through you and how fast you have to go. It starts to break the skin if you go too slow." </p><p>Jasper showed Edward the glass gauge, like thermometers had, full to the top with the liquid still struggling to calm down. He made a show of finding the hidden veins, flexing his arm til the faint lines popped up. Pushing the syringe in with his full strength, breaking past porcelain and pushing the top down quickly. Warmth overtaking his body once again as he groaned, grateful to replenish his lost disorient.  Again, memories flashed through him; a sharp moan as he emptied himself into a boy, a soft gasp as he guided the same needle into a girl's arm watching her eyes roll back in the bliss, the mirror he stared in as he fucked wildly into some boy growling and holding the boy's body flush to the bed at the base of his spine. </p><p>"Got it?" Jasper asked with a sharp exhale. Letting the feeling wash over  him in comforting tingles before he started on Edward's shot. </p><p>"Yes." Edward's voice was strained, like it was when he was holding himself back. Jasper moved to study him, a smile forming on his lips. </p><p>Edward still had his knees tight together, but his hips shifted the slightest bit against the friction. Jasper inhaled the scene deeply, laughing at the scent of pre-cum, "So you saw then." </p><p>There was no reply. Jasper made sure his body brushed against Edward as he reached for another bag, not bothering to control his thoughts. He imagined what Edward would feel like, around his cock. Would he beg like an opium boy? Would he try to hold back, keep himself from acting on his desires until he couldn't possibly hold off? God, Jasper would love to see the moment Edward finally breaks. Maybe once Jasper fills his veins with liquid heaven, he would- "Shut up." </p><p>"I'm not saying anything." </p><p>"I'm not an opium boy." </p><p>"Yet." </p><p>Jasper pulled the syringe back, pushing Edward's knees down and positioning himself just barely above what he was trying to conceal. He let Edward catch himself from leaning into him by showing him the guage, pretending to teach. </p><p>Gently, he pushed Edward's sleeve up as high as it would go, trailing his fingers down to the veins Edward was struggling to keep on the surface. The needle broke into his skin, with a sharp whine from him. Jasper lowered himself as he pushed the syringe into Edward's veins, making faint contact with Edward's throbbing cock. The deep groan it elicited led Jasper into the same situation. </p><p>As he emptied the drug into Edward he leaned down, licking up Edward's neck and grinding against his lap, "Feels good, doesn't it?" his voice taunting and deep. </p><p>"Fuck." </p><p>Jasper pulled the syringe out at the first click of metal, hard and uncaring for Edward's pained inhale. Edward took action first, hands pulling Jasper down harder against his cock as he cursed his pants under his breath. Jasper let his hands wander; pulling at Edward's hair so he could mouth his neck, scratching down his front to let the buttons on his shirt shoot around the room and leave his chest bare, working to unbutton his pants that Edward had already cursed. </p><p>Edward pushed Jasper off him, sending him across the room as he frantically removed his own pants. Jasper stared, mouth open as Edward set his cock free. It was dripping, a string of precum started towards the floor. Jasper couldn't bear to see it go to waste, he moved to catch it. It spread on his tongue, the taste of Edward overtaking him making him lose whatever control he had left. He followed the string up to the source, glancing up at Edward's red eyes before pressing his lips around the cock. Only kissing and licking at Edward, occasionally dragging his teeth along the skin. He wanted to see how long Edward could hold out before taking it into his own hands. </p><p>"Fuck- Jaz. You're telling me what you want, you know." Edward gripped at Jasper's hair, pulling hard til Jasper met his eyes, "I'm not usually this uncivilized," his voice was soft, and Jasper was confused as to what he meant before he shoved his full length down Jasper's throat. </p><p>Edward's cock kept meeting the back of Jasper's throat. Fast, hard, rough. Tears welled up in Jasper's eyes as he fought back a smile that would surely slow Edward down. He focused on moving his tongue in time with Edward's impossible thrusts, lapping up the precum that continued to leak and covering his bottom teeth with the flat of his tongue. God, if this is how Edward fucked throats he can't even imagine how it would be inside him. </p><p>Edward suddenly pulled Jasper off, leaving his throat uncomfortably empty, wasting his precum as it mixed with Jasper's spit and spilled down onto the floor. Jasper wanted more. "You don't have to imagine." </p><p>"You think you're in charge," Jasper mused, standing as he pulled off his jeans, "You don't get to fuck me." </p><p>Their mouths met violently, Edward tore off Jasper's shirt as they fought against each other. Every few motions their cocks rubbed together, breaking their pace with broken whines. The wall cracked as Jasper pushed Edward against it, letting out cute winces from the pain. He pressed two fingers against Edward's lips, "Suck." </p><p>Edward complied almost immediately, tongue working in between Jasper's fingers and moaning as he grinded his hips forward. Jasper pulled his fingers out with a clear 'pop' they were covered in enough of Edward's spit for it to be a courtesy as he pushed them both into Edward's hole with little warning. Edward nearly screamed from it, god, it was beautiful, even more so when he bucked his hips up harder to get any friction against Jasper's body. </p><p>"Please," Edward whined, hands tightening on Jasper's shoulders. Jasper picked him up from the hips, pushing him harder against the wall when he slipped. Edward wrapped his legs around Jasper's waist with a pained whine, letting Jasper guide his cock to Edward's entrance. </p><p>"Just like an opium boy." </p><p>Jasper pushed his cock deep into him before he could dispute it, moaning into his laugh as he felt just how tight Edward was. That was one difference, opium boys were never virgins. They never had an ass this fucking tight. Jasper gripped into Edward's hips and controlled his movements, forcing Edward's ass down hard with every thrust. Biting into Edward's neck and struggling to keep standing as the tightest hole he'd ever been in constricted and throbbed around his cock. Bricks started falling from the wall, before Jasper let Edward fall from his grasp, only for a moment until Jasper pushed them both down on the ground. Facing each other as Jasper realigned his cock and forced himself back into that tight little hole. Edward moaned like a bitch in heat, though it sounded like he was trying to hold back. Jasper only fucked him harder, faster, positioning himself at odd angles until he found one that made Edward scream. </p><p>"I- Jaz. I can't. Please." Edward begged, pulling at Jasper's hair and writhing under his cock. Jasper took that as an opportunity to wrap his hand around Edward's dick, wet enough with his precum for Jasper to torture. </p><p>"Cum and I'll be more gentle." </p><p>Edward nodded, not focused enough to realise Jasper was lying. He came on the second pump, screaming and spilling out all over his and Jasper's stomach. Jasper brought his hand up to lick off Edward's cum. Fucking him even harder, making sure to hit Edward's prostate with every thrust, reducing the boy into a shaking, whining mess under him. </p><p>Jasper moved his hand down to jerk Edward again, wanting that convulsed tightness again. Edward pleaded with his whines, digging his nails deep into Jasper's back as he squirmed. Jasper bit into Edward's neck releasing the tiniest bit of venom into him. His whole body tensed, making his ass so god damned tight Jasper couldn't hold back anymore. Edward came again, glassy-eyed and twitching around Jasper's cock as it emptied deep inside him. </p><p>Jasper only released Edward's neck after he was entirely spent, his cum making Edward's throbbing ass even warmer. Edward whined and pushed his hand against Jasper's chest, urging him to move. Jasper gave one last hard thrust up into Edward's prostate with his softening cock before rolling off and out of him. He laughed. </p><p>"That was..." Jasper struggled to find the right word. </p><p>"Visceral," Edward finished. </p><p>Jasper reached around blindly for the pack of cigarettes the cashier at the convenient store had offered him when he got the lighter. He didn't have quite the urge for tobacco as he did for opium, but it seemed the habits couldn't exist without the other. </p><p>"Give me one." Edward reached his hand out for one as he got himself dressed again. Shirt torn down the middle and pants stained with his precum. </p><p>Jasper complied, lighting his and Edward's as he sat up. Naked and still covered in both of their cum, he let the smoke fill his lungs. Relaxing with every exhale. </p><p>"You're right," Jasper said, Edward was not an opium boy. </p><p>"I'd say I was one just then." </p><p>"You were better." </p><p>Edward inhaled on the cigarette, smoke snaking down his throat. He looked up when he blew it out, adam's apple bobbing when he swallowed after emptying his lungs. Pretty. </p><p>"Would it kill you to keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward sighed, smiling as he sucked on the last of the cigarette.</p><p>"I can control them better sober." </p><p>"Everyone's worried about you, you know. You keep disappearing. Alice can't see your future." Edward stood a few feet from Jasper, better that he wasn't close. </p><p>"Tell them I'm fucking a wolf- or better yet, tell them I'm fucking you." </p><p>"You're not hopeless." Edward was responded to Jasper's fleeting insecurities, he's heard this conversation over and over. It never really works. They always leave after the sickness set in, the cravings, the vomit, the anger. </p><p>"You don't know what I am." </p><p>"I'm not asking for anything. Just disappear less. Lie better." Edward smiled loosely, Jasper's bite mark on his neck still healing. The second wave. It never happened when he was alive, only after he died. Maybe it was the heroin, it was different than opium. Maybe it was the inhuman aspect. </p><p>"You have to wait for it to wear off to go home, it smells strong." </p><p>"Then I'll stay-" Edward moved closer, sitting beside Jasper's naked body, "-make you feel visceral until it's out of us."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>